


Meant for each other

by Zockerbestha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, First Kiss, First Time, Heats, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Crowley, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zockerbestha/pseuds/Zockerbestha
Summary: “I-I love you, Aziraphale…I don’t want my destined mate if that person isn’t you. You are my best friend and the only person I ever cared about…But I understand if you don’t want this…if-if you desire you future mate” Crowley adverted his eyes to the ground, all his feeling being bared to the world.Aziraphale wanted to protect his mate and hid his scent, hiding the fact that they were meant for each other from Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 393





	Meant for each other

_“You just have to wait, everyone has their mate, you will eventually meet them”_

_“How will I know I have found the right mate?”_

_“Smell…You will know it immediately”_

Aziraphale had always wondered if those words were true. There was an alpha for every omega, a mate for everyone. The angel always had fate in the Almighty and heaven, he trusted the other angels when they told him he would find his mate someday. But how long was he supposed to wait?

The great war of heaven had just ended, the angels that rebelled were casted out and things seemed different now.

Finding your mate, claiming each other and being in love wasn’t forbidden or anything, but it seemed to be frowned upon now. Aziraphale had heard stories of angels breaking the bond to their mate when they fell, others fell _with_ them, choosing to stay with their partner.

Especially Gabriel was on edge when it came to this topic, his mate had fallen, turned into a demon. Their bond was broken and Gabriel sometimes rubbed his neck, the place where his claiming mark had been, when he was stressed. Aziraphale felt his superiors pain.

Aziraphale was an omega. He knew there was an alpha destined for him, or at least he hoped it was still that way. Or was it ever that way?

The principality was lonely. He wanted to find his mate, a person to love and be happy together for all eternity.

After the fall, something new was introduced to all omegas; They learned to hide their scent. It was a safety precaution for omegas who didn’t crave to find their mate anymore. As stated before, bonding wasn’t forbidden, but frowned upon, so many choose to take this step and never bond.

Aziraphale had this ability too, but he never thought he would use it, because he _wanted_ his alpha.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What he didn’t expect was to meet his mate when he got stationed as the guard of the eastern gate of Eden. The humans were just casted out and he was anxious; He gave away the flaming sword that God had given him! What if he gets punished for it?! He only wanted to help the humans be save on their journey, that was his job, right? Protect all the Almighty’s creations?

Aziraphale was startled to hear a voice next to him, turning around to face its source. What he saw was the most beautiful creature he would ever see. A demon, black wings stretched out behind him and long, soft looking auburn locks that looked like they were floating in the breeze. As the demon turned a bit more to look at him, he saw big golden snake eyes, his mind seemed to be blank upon seeing them.

The breeze shifted and Aziraphale caught the others scent, which almost threw him to his knees. The demon smelled like a forest, mixtures of smoke and brimstone but most importantly; There was a sweet _something_ too. All the omegas instincts ran high, his heart beating like he would die soon; _This demon was his mate._

Instantly Aziraphale hid his own scent out of fear. That was a demon, the one who tempted the humans into eating the apple and ultimately dooming them forever. Their bond would be dangerous and Aziraphale wasn’t even sure if the demon would even want him. This had to be some cruel joke.

The demon hadn’t caught a whiff of his scent, while it was still there, so the alpha was none the wiser as the conversation continued.

“Crawly” the demon had introduced himself at one point, giving him a smile that Aziraphale could never forget.

This conversation started their 6000 year old friendship. Aziraphale kept the knowledge of their destiny hidden from Crawly, or Crowley as he changed his name after a few thousand years.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven and hell were always near them, they were supposed to be enemies, hate each other and fight for their respective sides. If Aziraphale revealed himself to Crowley the way it was meant to be, there were two things that could happen:

Crowley would hate him, push him away in disgust at even _thinking_ about bonding with an angel, even if they were friends.

Or Crowley would accept their bond and one way or another, heaven or hell would be coming after them for bonding with the enemy.

For long Aziraphale couldn’t decide what would be more realistic, but he tended towards the first scenario. That was until Crowley and him got drunk together for the first time.

“Do you have a mate, Aziraphale?” Crowley had asked him.

Aziraphale choked on his drink, almost dropping the cup he was holding. “N-No”.

Crowley leaned against the wall behind him, his expression sad and a little disappointed: “Me neither…I wish I-I had, though”.

Aziraphale felt his heart ache at that, wanting to reach out to his alpha, but knowing it was too dangerous. He wanted to comfort him so badly.

“Hell doesn’t like that stuff, ya’ know? I-I don’t know if-if I will ever find my omega” Crowley whispered, not noticing the way Aziraphale tensed as the words “my omega” left his lips.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the years Aziraphale grew certain of what would happen if he told Crowley what he knew; Crowley swore on multiple occasions that he would _never, ever_ leave his mate once he had found them. And that made Aziraphale even more tense; They were doomed if Crowley knew, because they couldn’t hide their bond from their sides, it was hard enough for Aziraphale to keep his own instincts at bay, but Crowley didn’t want to control his. Aziraphale had to be strong for them both.

Crowley hated to be lonely. Of course, he had Aziraphale…no that wasn’t right. They were friends, at least for Crowley they were, but Aziraphale had always pushed him away in that regard. Sure, the demon knew why, heaven and hell would punish them both for their friendship, but it hurt none the less. And somehow, he felt like he was missing something.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale was once very, _very_ close to telling Crowley everything.

The first heat was the most intense one an omega would ever have. Aziraphale knew that and he also knew, as he got older, that it would soon have to hit him. He was taught that there were signs to look out for and that he was supposed to lock himself away if he didn’t find his alpha yet, if he even desired to have an alpha.

But his body had betrayed him and the heat had took hold of him out of nowhere, no symptoms to warn him beforehand. It was cruel and Aziraphale felt dizzy from it.

He found himself walking alone on shaking legs, desperately looking for a place he could lay down and suffer through it, somewhere he could be safe. That was when someone had taken hold of him and pressed him against the very next wall.

Aziraphale felt hands roaming his body and cried out in fear and disgust as his body ached into the touch, as if it was welcomed. The man must have smelled Aziraphales heat.

“Oh, little omega, all wet already, aren’t you? You _need_ someone to fill you up” the other man had whispered into his ears, licking the shell, ignoring the angels weak pleas for him to stop.

All of a sudden the man was pulled away, thrown to the dirty ground. Aziraphale saw Crowley through his blurry eyes, wet from tears of both fear and desire.

Crowley towered over the man on the ground, his serpent eyes huge in anger and bearing his fangs: “Don’t you ever touch him again!”.

Aziraphale felt lightheaded, his body craving for his alpha and the fact that Crowley was protecting him like this, showing off all his alpha behaviour had the angel whimper as the other man stubbled to his feet and ran away.

Crowley hissed a last curse before he faced Aziraphale, scanning the omega. The trembling legs, the pooled wetness of his clothes and that look on his face told Crowley all he had to know. The intense scent of an omega in heat hit him then too, making him groan and his cock twitched, but he composed himself. Aziraphale needed him, but not in this way.

Crowley took a step closer, hands raised a bit so Aziraphale could see that he wouldn’t touch him without his consent: “Its alright, angel. I’ll take you somewhere save and help you through this”.

Aziraphale whined high in his throat, needy: “W-We c-can’t”.

Crowley nodded, his voice calm: “I won’t share the heat with you, I promise. But if you stay here you will spend it with some alpha that won’t care what you want. All I will do is protect you until its over, alright?”.

Aziraphale nodded and soon found himself in Crowleys home, something he didn’t knew the demon even had, but it was rather far away from any city, giving them a chance to be undisturbed for once. Aziraphale clutched at his clothes, soaked wet from sweat and the moisture between his legs.

It felt horrible. A constant ache and need and after just one day of this, he was begging for someone to fuck him. His mind was clouded and fuzzy, all he wanted was for someone to take him, take the heat and ache away. In his desperation he turned to Crowley, the only alpha available and the only one he would ever want anyway. Right now his instincts were talking.

“C-Crow-ley! P-Please, t-ta-ke me!” he heard himself beg, removing his clothing because everything was sticky and hot.

Crowley was pacing in the room, his own instincts yelling at him to do what the omega wanted, what he _needed,_ but Crowley had promised Aziraphale that he wouldn’t to it. It wasn’t his right, after all, Aziraphale had a mate somewhere out there, just like himself.

Aziraphale knew how he could get Crowley to act to his please and the words “you are my mate” almost left his lips, but he barely managed to swallow the words down before Crowley could make sense of them.

After a full week of heat, it finally began to go down and Aziraphale never felt this relieved before. He hadn’t messed up by either telling Crowley everything or having Crowley forced to fuck him.

Aziraphale would forever be grateful for the strength Crowley had shown, it was hard for both to fight against their instincts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, after the Apocalypse was adverted and the iron grip from heaven and hell were off their necks, Aziraphale found himself wondering what to do.

They were free, they could have each other, but would Crowley even want Aziraphale at this point?

He watched Crowley suffer through all those centuries, trying to find his mate, without telling him that his mate was right in front of him this whole time. It was a deep betrayal, Aziraphale knew, they shouldn’t lie to each other.

“You know what, angel? I don’t give a shit anymore!” Crowley chugged the rest of his wine down.

Again, like so many times throughout the years, they were talking about finding their mate.

The words from Crowley instantly pulled Aziraphale out of his thoughts: “What?”.

Crowley was drunk, he knew he needed to be if he wanted to go through with his plan: “I said I don’t care anymore. I give up on looking for my mate”.

Aziraphales heart stopped beating, his chest hurt and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away: “W-Why?”.

Crowley took a few deep breaths before he got up and crossed the small distance to kneel down next to Aziraphale, who was sitting on his usual chair. Slowly, _very_ slowly, the demon reached and then held the angels hand, smiling when Aziraphale didn’t pull away. Their eyes looked together and Aziraphales heart began to beat again.

Crowley cleared his throat: “L-Look, angel, the thing i-is…I don’t want to search for a mate for the r-rest of my life…when I could h-have you”.

Aziraphale stared down at him, waiting for the demon to continue. His mind was completely blank.

“I-I love you, Aziraphale…I don’t want my destined mate if that person isn’t you. You are my best friend and the only person I ever cared about…But I understand if you don’t want this…if-if you desire you future mate” Crowley adverted his eyes to the ground, all his feeling being bared to the world.

Aziraphale felt a few tears rolling down his cheeks, he couldn’t hide it anymore, it was too much!

“C-Crowley” Aziraphale stammered, smiling when the demon looked up at him again. “Could you take a few deep breaths, my dear?”.

Crowley raised his eyebrows in confusion, the demon was nervous sure, but his breathing was fine, if anything the angel would need to take deep breaths to calm down. But he was never one to deny his angel anything.

He did as asked and at first, nothing happened. He smelled Aziraphales usual scent, the one of old books and lavender. But then, he smelled something he had never smelled before and his whole being shivered. _A sweet something._ **His mate. Aziraphale.**

All at once he sobered up.

Aziraphale watched Crowley tense and then a low, possessive groan left the alphas lips. Aziraphales answer was a high whimper, trembling with the fear of Crowleys reaction as he closed his eyes. More tears left his eyes when Crowley pulled his hand away, but then Aziraphale felt himself being pressed against Crowleys warm chest, his strong arms coming around him, embracing the omega with another groan.

“ _Mine”_ Crowleys voice was strong and slightly growling. “I knew it…My angel”.

Aziraphale hadn’t realised how much he needed to hear those words and he sobbed shamelessly into their embrace. “Y-Yours”.

It might have been minutes, hours or days before they could separate from their hug, but time was the least of their concerns at the moment.

Crowley wiped the tears from Aziraphales face with his thumbs, a soft but still sad smile on his lips as he dropped his hands to his lap: “You hid your scent from me”. It wasn’t a question.

Aziraphale nodded with a pained expression: “I-I’m so sorry, Crowley. I was a-afraid that once y-you knew, heaven and h-hell would find o-out and come after us a-and I couldn’t see you d-die!”.

Crowley understood his reason, but it still hurt. He thought back to all the times the demon had told Aziraphale how lonely he felt, how much he wanted to find his mate, while the angel sat and listened with the knowledge that what the demon wanted most was right there. Then Crowley felt his stomach sank as he remembered something else.

“Y-Your first heat…We could have…You wanted me to…” he blubbered out, knowing Aziraphale would get what he wanted to say.

Aziraphale nodded again, a sigh left his lips: “I’m sorry…It was hard to suffer through the heats, knowing you were right there…believe me Crowley, if I didn’t fear for our safety, I would have jumped right into your arms on top of the wall of Eden”.

Crowley took a deep breath before he took hold of Aziraphales hand again, caressing the knuckles with his thumbs: “I understand, angel…I wish you would’ve told me. I would have protected you, _us”._

“Please, _alpha,_ forgive me. I’ll never hide anything from you ever again” Aziraphale squeezed Crowleys hand. Crowley groaned when he heard his designation, it excited him to hear it whimpered like that.

Crowley locked his eyes with Aziraphales and his voice was full of possessiveness: “You are _mine_ now. That’s all I ever wanted, angel. _My angel, my mate, my omega”._

Aziraphale trembled with the effort of keeping it together, his chest felt like it was about to burst open so his heart could dance the gavotte for Crowley. The alpha got up then, pulling Aziraphale to his feet. It was a long time coming and both wanted this to happen so badly.

Crowley framed Aziraphales face with his hands and Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the others neck, both beings slowly moved closer until their lips finally met. It was like a lightning bold was short right through them, their lips fit together like to puzzle pieces and 6000 years of longing and need came crashing down on them, making both groan into their kiss. Tongues met and their bodies began to respond to the kiss too, cocks beginning to fill, ready for what they both wanted.

But Crowley leaned back again, placing an apologetic kiss on the angels forehead as the omega whined with need.

“I want to do this properly, angel…When is you next heat?” Crowley asked, grinning when Aziraphale flushed.

Technically they could bond right then and there. All they really needed was to bite each others neck, leaving a mark for everyone to see. But the _proper way_ was during a heat. They would share this time with each other, lost in utter bliss and love and would claim each other, fully and truly being bonded forever.

The thought made Aziraphales cheeks turn even more red: “M-My next heat? I c-can’t say for sure but it should be around three weeks from now”.

Crowley growled impatiently but he wanted it this way, having all of Aziraphale and giving himself over to the angel, too. It was about trust, about love and they craved it. They would wait until the heat to bond, but kissing wasn’t something they would ever want to wait for again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale was used to having to deal with his heats, it wasn’t pleasant but there was nothing he could do about it. But now he had Crowley. This heat would be different. It will be good.

After his first heat, he did experience the preheat every time since. It was a sign for him to start preparing a nest for himself and prepare his body for the upcoming heat. Crowley was very attentive since Aziraphale had told him everything. They had talked about the past, about hurt and suffering, no more secrets were between them when the heat finally struck.

Aziraphale awoke one morning, his flesh hot and sticky, wetness pooled between his legs and his vision fuzzy from desire. For a moment, he was scared, forgetting that he won’t have to go through this alone again. When he remembered, he whined and turned in his nest that he build on top of his bed.

Crowley was in the kitchen, preparing coffee for himself when he was hit with the smell of Aziraphales heat, he could recognize it anywhere, ever since he had first smelled it. This time, Crowley could let all his alpha instincts run loose.

He made his way into the bedroom, groaning low when he finally saw his angel, naked and moaning in his nest, calling out for Crowley, for his alpha. And Crowley would be damned again if he would let his omega suffer any longer.

With a thought the demon was naked as well and was climbing on top of his angel, happily kissing Aziraphale, who desperately pushed himself up to find some friction for his aching body. Crowley wanted to worship this body beneath him, kiss every bit of skin, but this isn’t what his mate needed right now.

His hand trailed down to dip between the angels wet cleft, his fingers gently rubbing against the tight ring of muscle of the angels entrance: “Hmm, my omega, so wet for me. Such a good angel”.

Aziraphale keened at that, the words went straight to his groin and he pushed against the fingers at his entrance, trying to get them inside where he needed them. They did and Aziraphale had his first bit of relieve then, even if it was short whiled. Crowley rocked his fingers inside, hissing at the tightness and the excitement of soon having this tightness around his hard cock.

“Alpha, _please”_ Aziraphale begged after a while, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

“Soon, love” Crowley promised, because even when his body was telling him to take what he wanted for to long, to let the flow of lust take him, he was still aware who this was, whimpering under him. This was Aziraphale, his angel, the love of his life, his mate. He didn’t want this to hurt, he had to make sure Aziraphale would like it.

But at one point the angel couldn’t take it anymore: “F-Fuck me! _Alpha,_ fill me!”. Those words would later by denied by the angel to have ever left his mouth.

Crowley moaned and pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his cock, entering Aziraphale with a hard thrust. Aziraphale sighed with relieve, moaning at the feeling of being filled, of having Crowley like this.

They moved together, skin smacking against skin, heated kisses and touches shared between the two. If they were loud, they didn’t care. Gabriel, Lucifer or god herself could enter their room right now and the two beings wouldn’t even glance at them. All they saw was themselves in this beautiful moment.

“C-Crowley! I-I-“ Aziraphale moaned into his ear, trying to communicate in this state was harder than ever. But of course his alpha knew what he wanted, what he needed.

A hand wrapped itself around the angels aching cock, stroking it in time with the thrust. Panting breaths were exchanged and the two looked into the others eyes.

“I l-love you” Aziraphale whispered to Crowley, his trembling hand coming up to pull the alpha down to him, sharing a soft kiss as he felt his first climax approaching.

The auburn locks already stuck to his forehead, but Crowley didn’t care. He felt the angels body twitch around his cock and he knew it was time: “I love you…Oh _fuck, I love you!”._

As the first climax seared through their bodies, both beings bit down on the flesh of the others neck, claiming and bonding. A connection to last forever, a vow to love and protect each other.

Both drew a bit of blood but that wasn’t an issue. They let go of one another to catch their breaths, Crowley slowly pulled out to lay next to his trembling angel. The heat wasn’t nearly done but it was bearable right now. They cuddled, silent tears falling down onto the bed and their heated bodies. It was the most beautiful moment they could ever imagine.

Crowley insisted that Aziraphale rested, they still had a long way to go, a full week of almost non-stop sex. The demon couldn’t believe his luck.

As the angel slept in his demons arms, Crowley gently ran his finger over the bond mark on Aziraphales neck. He let his mind wander through all the memories he had shared with his angel throughout history, grinning to himself. It may have been painful, the loneliness sometimes chocking, but he would do all this again if it means he could have this at the end.

And so, in a bookshop in Soho, a demon and an angel mated and bonded. It was beautiful, it was pure love and all they ever wanted.


End file.
